The present invention relates to digital data networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for improving communication among devices that are coupled to Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) digital data networks.
Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) is an emerging technology in the fields of telecommunication and computer networking. ATM permits different types of digital information (e.g., computer data, voice, video, and the like) to intermix and transmit over the same physical medium (i.e., copper wires, fiber optics, wireless transmission medium, and the like). ATM works well with ata networks, e.g., the Internet, wherein digital data from a plurality of communication devices such as video cameras, telephones, television sets, facsimile machines, computers, printers, and the like, may be exchanged.
To facilitate discussion, prior art FIG. 1 illustrate a data network 100, including an ATM switch 102 and a plurality of communication devices 104, 106, 108, 110, and 112. ATM switch 102 may represent a digital switch for coupling, for either bidirectional or unidirectional transmission, two or more of the communication devices together for communication purpose and may represent a data network such as a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), or the global data network popularly known as the Internet. Each of communication devices 104, 106, 108, 110, and 112 is coupled to ATM switch 102 via a respective ATM port 104(p), 106(p), 108(p), 110(p), and 112(p). Each ATM port may include circuitry to translate data from its communication device into an ATM data format for transmission via ATM switch 102, and to translate ATM data transmitted via ATM switch 102 into a data format compatible with that communication device.
Irrespective of the source, data is transformed into an ATM data format prior to being transmitted via an ATM-enabled network. As is well known, typical ATM data cell includes a header portion and a data portion. Cell header portion may include information regarding the type of information being encapsulated in the ATM data cell the destination for that information, and the like. Cell data portion typically includes the information being sent. By standardizing the format of the ATM cells, information from different communication devices may be readily intermixed and transmitted irrespective of its original format.
In the implementation of ATM technology in a data network, the challenge has been to improve the efficiency with which ATM switch 102 handles multiple simultaneous connections among the multiple communication devices. For peak efficiency, it is generally desirable to have an ATM switch that can handle a very large number of simultaneous connections while switching ATM data cells with minimal delay and maximum data integrity. Unfortunately, the high bandwidth demanded by such a design generally results in a prohibitively expensive ATM switch.
In the prior art, many ATM switch architectures have been proposed in the attempt to balance between switching capabilities and cost. In the FIGS. that follow, a convention has been adopted for ease of illustration and understanding. It is assumed herein that ATM ports on the left side of a depicted ATM switch represents ATM input ports. Contrarily, ATM ports illustrated on the right side of a depicted ATM switch represent ATM output ports. In reality, most ATM ports are bidirectional and may be disposed at any location relative to the ATM switch. Furthermore, although only a few ATM ports are shown herein, the number of ATM ports coupled to a given ATM switch is theoretically unlimited. Accordingly, the convention is employed to facilitate discussion only and is not intended to be limiting in any way.
FIG. 2A is a prior art illustration depicting an ATM switch architecture known as an input buffer switch. Input buffer switch 200 of FIG. 2 typically includes a switch matrix 202, which may represent a memory-less switching matrix for coupling data paths from one of input buffers 104(q), 108(q), and 110(q) to one of ATM output ports 10(p) and 112(p). Input buffers 104(q), 108(q), and 110(q) represent the memory structures for temporary buffering ATM data cells from respective ATM input ports 104(p), 106(p), and 108(p). ATM ports 104(p)-112(p) were discussed in connection with FIG. 1 above.
To reduce implementation cost, switch matrix 202 is typically a low bandwidth switch and can typically handle only a single data connection to a given output port at any given point in time. Consequently, when both ATM input ports 104(p) and 108(p) need to be coupled to ATM output port 110(p), switch matrix 202 typically needs to arbitrate according to some predefined arbitration scheme to decide which of the two data paths, 104(p)110(p) or 108(p)/110(p), may be switched first. For discussion purposes, assume that switch matrix 202 is arbitrated to ATM input port 104(p), thereby coupling it to ATM output port 10(p). In this case, ATM cells are transmitted from ATM input ports 104(p) to ATM output port 10((p). ATM cells at ATM input port 108(p) are buffered in input buffer 108(q) while waiting for ATM port input 108(p) to be coupled to ATM output port 110(a). The buffered ATM cells are shown representatively in input buffer 108(q) as cells 204 and 206.
It has been found that the performance of input buffer switch 200 suffers from a phenomenon called "end-of-the-line blocking." To explain this phenomenon, assume that ATM cell 204 needs to be delivered to ATM output port 110(p) and therefore must wait until switch matrix 202 can couple ATM input port 108(p) with ATM output port 110(p). ATM cell 206, however, is destined for ATM output port 112(p). Nevertheless, ATM cell 206 is blocked by ATM cell 204, and must also wait until ATM cell 204 is first delivered to ATM output port 110(p). ATM cell 206 must wait even though it is not destined for ATM output port 110(p). Head-of-the-line blocking occurs when data buffering is performed on a per-input port basis, i.e., ATM cells from a given input port are queued together prior to being switched irrespective of the final destinations of the individual ATM cells. A high degree of head-of-the-line blocking is detrimental to the performance of input buffer switch 202 since it limits the throughput of ATM cells through the ATM switch.
Output buffer switch 230 of FIG. 2B represents another prior ATM switch architecture in which performance is maximized, albeit at a high cost. Output buffer switch 230 has output buffers 110(q) and 112(q) coupled to respective ATM output ports 110(p) and 112(p) for buffering the ATM cells output by switch matrix 232. For maximum performance, switch matrix 232 may represent a high bandwidth switch matrix capable of coupling multiple input ports to a single output port. For example, switch matrix 232 may couple ATM data from all three ATM input ports 104(p), 106(p), and 108(p) to output buffer 110(q) and output port 110((p). In other words, switch matrix 232 is capable of making N connections simultaneously to a single output port, where N represents the number of ATM input ports (i.e., 3 in the example of FIG. 2B). Compared to switch matrix 202 of FIG. 2A, switch matrix 232 of FIG. 2B typically requires N times the bandwidth to handle N simultaneous connections.
Output buffers, as mentioned, buffer ATM cells output by switch matrix 232. Since an output buffer, e.g., output buffer 110(q), may accept data from multiple different sources simultaneously via switch matrix 232, it is typically provided with N times the bandwidth of analogous input queue, e.g., input queue 104(q) of FIG. 2A. Although output buffer switch 230 suffers no performance degradation due to head-of-the-line blocking, the requirement of a high bandwidth switch matrix and multiple high bandwidth output buffers renders output buffer switch 230 expensive to build and maintain.
To reduce cost, a central output buffer switch- architecture has also been proposed in the prior art. In the central output buffer switch architecture, switch matrix 232 may be endowed with a single central high bandwidth output buffer, which may be selectively coupled in a multiplexed manner in each ATM output ports 110(p) and 112(p). The central high bandwidth output buffer queues cells from the multiple ATM input ports and transmits them over time to the destination ATM output port. In this manner, individual output buffers, e.g., output buffers 110(q) and 112(q) of FIG. 2B, are eliminated. Since only one high bandwidth output buffer is required, the cost of implementing the central output buffer switch is generally lower compared to the cost of implementing the ATM output buffer switch. However, the requirement of a single large central output buffer still renders the central buffer switch architecture uneconomical for most applications. Further, the central buffer switch is typically configured for a fixed size network and does not lend itself to scalability. Additionally, the existence of the central output buffer renders the management centralized and complex.
FIG. 2C illustrates a prior art hybrid switch 260, representing another prior ATM switch architecture which attempts to tradeoff performance and cost. In hybrid switch 260, switch matrix 262 includes a central output buffer switch having a small central output buffer 264. Switch matrix 262 represents the high-bandwidth switch matrix similar to that discussed in FIG. 2B. However, small central output buffer 264 is typically smaller than the fill-bandwidth buffer employed in the central output buffer switch architecture of FIG. 2B, making the hybrid implementation less costly than the central output buffer switch architecture.
To enable the use of small central output buffer 264, data buffering is also performed on the input ports. FIG. 2C shows input buffers 104(q), 106(q), and 108(q), which are coupled to respective ATM input ports 104(p), 106(p), and 108(p). During operation, small central output buffer 264 is employed to buffer cells output by switch matrix 262. When small central output buffer 264 is full, input buffering is performed at individual ATM input ports. When this happens, the input buffers are said to be back-pressured by the switch matrix. Back-pressuring an input buffer results in the input buffer being employed for buffering the incoming ATM cells. As discussed in connection with FIG. 2A, the use of input buffering on the ATM input ports disadvantageously presents the possibility of performance degradation due to head-of-the-line blocking.
As can be appreciated from the foregoing, ATM switch designers are constantly searching for ways to improve switch performance and to lower implementation cost. Particularly, there are desired improved ATM switching architectures and methods therefor that advantageously maximize ATM cell throughput for multiple simultaneous connections. The desired ATM switching architectures and methods therefor preferably include structures and techniques for minimizing head-of-the-line blocking and for controlling the throughput of individual connections in order to improve traffic control through the switch, thereby maximizing performance for an ATM switch of a given size.